No Notebook: an Unknown Organization
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: When two strangers take Maxwell's notebook and Lily, Maxwell is taken in by the Organization of Victory, who are focused on protecting the world from evil. With the Organization, rookie Assault, and Doppelily, Maxwell is prepared for any war. Rated T for blood and censored language.
1. Terroctor

**Hello everyone! I apologize of my deleting of ****No Notebook****, but things got awkward with the plot once I realized it. You see, I was going to make the team go after four different types of the Doppelganger's barracks (combat, ranged, robot, monster) and then fight Doppel, save Lily, and blah. It was very cliched and I counted up to fifty cliches. As if that wasn't enough, I learned that Doppel became good when Doppelily was created (I wonder if Maxwell threatens to put her in the trash if Doppel keeps pickpocketing him XD) So I created a masterpiece, ****No Notebook, An Unknown Organization****. Same characters, plus more! Starring me as the main antagonist! And a evil sidekick which would make a major spoiler to say aloud(?). So, side notes:**

**Shippings: (you may have noticed it has romance this time. JUST SAYIN!) Maxwell x Doppelily and Lily x Doppelganger (What? Can YOU make a better idea without making OCs?)**

**References: You may find references throught the story. It may range from 'THIS IS SPARTA!' to 'Cookieberry!' (me and Lunar's own gag) If you find all of them in the range of 4 chapters, I may allow a cameo in 3-4 chapters.**

**Bravenwolf: I want a cameo!**

**Raven: Sure.**

**Pikachu: Pika pi!**

**Me: (sigh)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scribblenauts**

* * *

Chapter 1: Terroctor

Maxwell and Lily were twins. Two of the friendliest, thanks to their father's 'lesson'. They held magical items, as all of their siblings did. Maxwell held a notebook that could create anything while Lily owned a globe that transported you anywhere.

The two had gone nearly everywhere, from a battlefield to Gotham City. They could do anything and solve everything.

Yet neither was prepared for what happened that day.

Both sat on the roof of Sir Gulliment's castle, just looking down at the knights marching in and out of their posts.

Maxwell stood up and stretched. He said, "All right, let's check out another place."

Lily brought out her globe and said, "Where to?"

"May-zzk-be to m-crackle-y jail room!" a crackly voice said.

Maxwell and Lily abruptly spun around to find two dark figures.

One was like a lump of cloth with some mechanical pieces. It was just a lumpy black blanket wrapped around someone, while a digital face from a screen was a 'face'

The other, however, was like a knight. He was completley black besides the red eyes and red plume. He held nothing.

Maxwell blinked and said, "What?"

The knight growled, looked at lumpy, and said, "I don't have time for this." In a voice cold as a blizzard.

He grabbed a sword, black hilt and guard, ruby blade, and pointed it at the twins.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Lumpy looked at the knight and said, "-kkzzk- Some peeps are -crackle- coming!" He looked at the two and said, "Terroctor, we'd better go!"

There was clearly someone coming. Maxwell took this distraction and started to write 'sniper rifle' in his notebook.

Lumpy pulled out a strange, giant gun out of his cloth. He yelled, "Don-kzzkzz-'t even thin-crackle-k about it!"

Suddenly, an Assassin jumped on the roof and yelled, "Freeze, villain!"

Terroctor, the knight, shouted back, "Come at me, A*****n!"

Maxwell, just registering that an assassin was trying to help him and Lily, didn't realize that Terroctor had grabbed him and Lily by each of their arms. Lumpy followed, the assassin chased the two strangers as they jumped off the castle.

Lumpy, the heaviest, fell down and teleported as soon as he was halfway down. Before Terroctor could get considerably far down, the assassin grabbed Maxwell by the legs.

"Gotcha!"

Maxwell could feel the assassin's grip slipping, however. His legs started to fall out of the assassin's grip.

"No, don't let go!" Maxwell shouted at the assassin.

Terroctor, realizing he was still hanging, adjusted his grip so he held on to Maxwell's notebook.

Maxwell couldn't hold Terroctor's weight. He tried to hold on but,

The notebook slipped out of his hands.

Terroctor fell with the notebook.

With Maxwell's gift.

With Lily.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, ASSAULT! YOU ORGANIZATION OF VICTORY B***** BETTER KNOW IT!" Terroctor laughed. "YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME!"

"Lily!" Maxwell called.

"Maxwell!" Lily cried back.

Terroctor teleported.

The assassin pulled Maxwell up. He was breating heavily.

Both of the two collapsed. Maxwell was crying. He had lost his twin sister. But this time, he couldn't help her. He was unarmed.

He had no notebook.


	2. Organization of Victory

**Hello everyone, this is SK49, and I've updated the story!**

**Brief recap: Lily and Maxwell's notebook have been taken by Terroctor and 'Lumpy'. Maxwell himself has been, strangely, saved by an assassin (you know they're hostile in the game).**

**Raven: I don't have scribblenauts.**

**Me: Why?**

**Raven: It sucks.**

**Pikachu, Bravenwolf, and I: (mouths gape open in anger)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Organization of Victory

The assassin shook Maxwell and muttered, "Come on, mate. We have to leave."

Maxwell sighed and said, "Fine."

The assassin helped Maxwell up and said, "Hey, sorry about your sister. I should have done more." He paused and introduced, "My name's Assault."

"Maxwell."

Assault smiled and said, "You're cooler than I thought. My friends were jerks. Now look, we have to get to Boil and the others. A 'friend'," Assault grinned inwardly, "asked for help to protect you."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Assault led Maxwell through the halls of the castle. One part was guarded by a Black Knight, who looked at the two and stepped aside. The wall opened up to reveal a large room. As Assault and Maxwell entered, Maxwell noticed details.

The place was like half a colluseum, with rows of seats and a spot on the bottom with a board. There were a few different creatures in the room sitting in the rows.

One was a Soldier, a male. Another was a Knight, male. Then a Mad Scientist, also a guy. Then a Monster, Skeleton Warrior, and Android, all male.

Then one female like Lily.

"Maxwell shook his head and asked, "Doppelily?"

Doppelily jumped up and waved.

The mad scientist looked at Assault and said, "Good, you found him."

His voice was absolute deadpan.

The android said something to the mad scientist. The android said, "Welcome, Maxwell. You now stand in front of the Organization of Victory. Assault, tell us what happened."

Assault told everyone the whole story.

The soldier looked sad. The knight seemed to pray. The monster looked up. The skeleton warrior looked jealous. The android, strangely, cried oil. Doppelily looked close to crying.

The mad scientist's expression never changed.

"Well then, Maxwellwhatever-" the mad scientist started.

Maxwell corrected, "Get rid of the whatever."

"Don't talk to me like that! Anyway, we need to find your notebook."

"And my sister."

"Nobody cares about that little b****. She doesn't matter."

"YES SHE DOES!"

Maxwell charged at the mad scientist and grabbed him by the collar.

"MY SISTER DOES MATTER!" Maxwell screamed.

Assault and Doppelily pulled Maxwell off the mad scientist

"Don't worry about what he says." Assault said. "He's drunk."

Maxwell scoffed.

"It's true." Doppelily agreed. "Out of rage he hits me. Once an hour."

They put Maxwell down.

The android sighed and said, "Sorry. I'm Andy. Drunky is Boil. The soldier is Marksman. The knight is X. The monster is Claw. And the Skeleton Warrior is Gutless. You seem to know Assault and we know you made Doppelily. We are the Organization of Victory. We fight for justice."

**Meanwhile**

Doppelganger watched as noeL threw Lily into the cell. He said nothing. He would have to wait.


	3. Invasion

Chapter 3: Invasion

"So, then." Terroctor asked impatiently. "Do you have the first wave?"

"Yes indeed." noeL replied.

"Good."

**Sir Gulliment's Castle**

"So anyways," the android said to Maxwell, "I'm Andy. This drunk here is Boil, the soldier is Marksman, the knight is X, the monster is Claw, and the skeleton warrior is Gutless."

"I resent that." Gutless muttered.

Maxwell scratched his head and said, "So, what am I supposed to be doing here?"

Andy laughed and said, "We ask for your help."

Assault twitched as if something was bothering him.

"What is it?" Andy asked Assault.

Assault shivered and said, "I can smell something. A TON of gasoline."

Maxwell sniffed and said, "Now that you mention it..."

The sound of outburst started raging downstairs the castle.

"F***" Boil muttered. He shouted louder, "ALRIGHT, PIPSQUEAKS, LET'S GET US SOME HEADS!"

Everyone seemed to have a weapon from under his seat. Boil grabbed a flamethrower. Marksman found a machinegun. X got a sword. Gutless nabbed a mace. Andy found a plasma rifle. Doppelily quickly went back to her seat and found an assault rifle. Assault pulled out a dagger from his belt.

"Wait, do I get a weapon?" Maxwell asked.

"Just grab one from a fallen person." Andy said sadly. "Sorry."

Andy opened the door, and found the black knight guarding it torn open.

Maxwell tried not to barf.

"Oh, dear." Andy muttered.

Before he could go any further, a Zombie popped out in his face.

Andy shot it with his plasma rifle and it disintegrated.

Andy grabbed the black knight's sword and gave it to Maxwell.

"Make him proud." Andy said.

He moved out of the way, and the team charged out.

However, the younger ones lagged behind, not far away, but not in the bulk.

"How do I use this?" Maxwell asked Assault.

"I don't know!" Assault replied.

"Zombie!" Doppelily warned.

A zombie ran right at Maxwell. Maxwell swung his sword and chopped the zombie's head off.

"Whoa." Doppelily stared at the sword. "You just ran straight through the vertebrae."

"Whatever that is." Maxwell muttered.

"It's part of the-"

"This isn't the time." Assault said. "Car."

A zombie driving a car drove right at them. Assault seemed to be ready to jump.

"Oh shoot!" Maxwell shouted. He and Doppelily just went to its sides.

Assault jumped on the roof and drove his knife through the roof. The knife grew longer and stabbed the zombie's brain. He cut a hole, got in, and threw the zombie out.

"Get in!" he shouted.

Maxwell and Doppelily opened the passenger seats got in the left and right seats.

"Oh, man this rocks." Assault muttered.

A little walkie-talkie started speaking with Andy's voice, "Assault, brake!"

"Why?"

The ceiling fell, separating the younger ones and the bulk of the OoV. Assault braked before hitting the rubble.

Maxwell grasped his armrest, trying to hold on but was unsuccesful. His sword clattered out of his hand and he fell on top of Doppelily, putting them in an awkward position.

"Oh, uh sorry." Maxwell grinned nervously.

Doppelily just giggled.

"Uh," Assault glanced at the car's control screen, which was blank. "I do not think this car is going to be working."

Maxwell got up and grabbed the sword.

"We'll have to go by foot." Assault concluded.

"Find a way around the debris." Andy said through the walkie talkie.

The three got out of the car, keeping an eye out. And, for the first time, the three noticed the decapitated knights on the ground.

"Look at who we found." a slow, distorted voice said.

A zombie rode up to them on a motorcycle. He was like the others, but he was bulkier. Two leather straps went around his torso, with spikes when the straps met the shoulders. A Shotgun was tied to his back.

"And who are you?" Assault asked.

"I am Zal, the greatest zombie to exist." the zombie said.

He aimed the shotgun to Maxwell's face, and whispered loud enough to hear, "And I have orders to kill Rooster Boy."

Before he pulled the trigger, a figure kicked him off the bike and seemed to knock him out.

It had Hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair, and glasses. She wore a dark green jacket, denim capris, and a black T-shirt with the head of the LEGO character Wyldstyle, but the face said 'come with me if you wanna not die'.

"Hey." she said.

Assault fiddled with his dagger nervously, and not one person missed it.


	4. Escape

Chapter 4: Escape

"How are the captives?" Terroctor asked.

"Terrible." noeL replied.

"You go on. I'll watch them." Terroctor said.

"Thank you." noeL said.

...

"Hey there." the stranger said. "I'm 4nn4."

"Really?" Doppelily asked. She looked at Maxwell, who was pulling out his magnifying glass.

_4nn4_

"Are you kidding me?" Maxwell asked. "Your name is literally 4nn4."

4nn4 nodded.

"Captain Price asked me to help you guys out." she said.

"Captain Price..." Assault muttered, searching the name.

"Excuse me." Andy said. "You should get a move on."

"Right." Maxwell said.

The four ran through the hall. Then 4nn4 stopped.

"Who am I kidding?" she asked.

She pulled out a Laser Sword out.

"Lucky I got my lightsaber." she said with a smile.

Doppelily cleared her throat and corrected, "Laser sword."

"It's a lightsaber." 4nn4 growled. "Ever seen _Star Wars_?"

The three blinked.

"Never mind."

The rainbow colored lightsaber cut through the wall, creating a perfect circle.

Showing off all of the zombies.

"We can't fight that many." Maxwell muttered.

Suddenly, they all burst to flame. The zombies fell to ashes, revealing Boil and his flamethrower.

"About time." he said.

Maxwell tried to work up some spit.

"Well then. You made it out," a familiar voice said.

Lumpy was right behind the four, lumpier than ever. This time, however, he threw the cloak off and revealed himself. Kind of.

He wore pure black armor, knight style. His screen face was still on. A black scarecrow hat rested on his head. A lightsaber hilt rested on his belt.

"This time, I fight you," he said.

**Sorry for the delay, guys. Got busy with stuff. Anyway, I went on Stickpage and saw this Scribblenauts video on One-Hit Wonders, and it was epic. It's called 'Scribblenauts: Rescuing Stickpage'. It's epic as heck. Anyway, bye. Return with a new chapter.**


	5. noeL

Chapter 5: noeL

Was-Lumpy smiled and said, "Bring it. It's been awhile since I had a good fight."

He brought out his lightsaber hilt, which jutted out two red blades of energy.

4nn4 stepped up and said, "I've got this."

She jumped straight at Lumpy, who deflected her lightsaber blade.

"Weak," he said.

He kicked her back, then swung. 4nn4 blocked just in time.

"Pointless."

He made a choking gesture, and 4nn4's face started to become purple.

"This is the last noeL…" he said.

A bullet then smashed into his shoulder. He reared back, as the bullet might have no hit his skin but had so much pressure that it dislocated his shoulder.

"Next time…" he snarled then teleported.

Maxwell shook his head in confusion, as this was the strangest encounter he'd ever seen.

4nn4 coughed and said, "That's how we do it…"

She started coughing violently.

Andy studied her and said, "Blood is… disintegrating?"

X made a few knocks on the ground below them and an underground hatch opened.

"We have to get to Price fast, then," he said.

**Later**

They sat in a black, sleek subway. They were always on the move.

4nn4 lay inside a medical room which had several doctors pumping blood into her body.

Captain Price faced the OoV and smiled.

He was in his thirties, maybe. He had brown hair, a short beard, and blue eyes. He wore a grey long sleeved shirt, brown kevlar, dark grey miliraty pants, black boots, and a light brown hat. A pistol and knife hung on his belt.

"Glad to see you made it," he said.

Andy bowed and said, "The pleasure is ours."

"Anyway, I know for a fact that the younglings here need to know a bit more about the enemy," Price said, getting serious.

Assault looked offended, and he pointed out, "I'm fifteen!"

"Then let's say teens. Anyway, here's what happened…"

**Ten years ago**

Price watched the whole city burn down. And it was from just one guy…

Terroctor threw another molotov. Another giant building burned.

"I will see the whole world burn," he laughed. "I will see everything I imagined from when I was a child: me being the last one standing…"

He walked away, laughing as everyone screamed.


	6. Planning and Plotting

**Hey there guys. I just want to say, I watched this video-**

**Foxy: SCRIBBLENAUTS RESCUING STICKPAGE!**

**Siris: I loved that video.**

**Alpha: ALNVANFIOAJBVIAOJVASOVJSABNAIGJ (blows up)**

**Me: Donny, that's your job.**

**Donatello: Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh…..**

Chapter 6: Planning and Plotting

Lily blinked to hear a familiar voice.

"M… Maxwell?" she asked.

She opened her eyes fully, to see Maxwell, but not Maxwell.

"Sorry," Doppelganger apologized. "Not Maxwell."

The bars rattled for a second, and something opened the cell door.

It was some kind of DC mashup mutant. Superman body, Mr Atom head, Cobalt Blue arms, Bane legs, and it held a Captain Cold and Heatwave gun in each hand.

"The boss wants to see you," it said.

Doppelganger held out a fist, and it gave him a fistbump.

Lily tilted her head to the side, but said nothing.

Doppelganger looked at her sideways look and said, "This is Twist. He's our bodyguard. Not all of Terroctor's minions are tame."

They walked through the long corridor, which was covered in obsidian.

They reached what seemed to be a kind of lab. Inside of different vats for experimenting were the greatest heroes and villains of DC: Superman, Doomsday, Batman, the Joker, Flash, Professor Zoom, Green Lantern, Sinestro, Green Arrow, Deathstroke, and Darkseid.

In the middle were a Create-o-Tron and Terroctor.

He held Maxwell's notebook.

Lily gasped, and Terroctor looked at them, with a sincere looking smile.

"Oh, hello. How are you today?" he asked nicely.

Lily considered rushing him, but Twist gave her a look that told her no.

Terroctor laughed, with a nice voice. It was hearty and carefree. What happened to the evil maniac?

He held up the notebook and said, "You must be asking how I can use this."

Lily nodded.

He looked at the notebook and said, "Well, I found out how to break that spell, so now I can use it, too."

He wrote something down, and a mouse popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, and yes, those are the original Justice League and stuff people."

Lily looked at Batman. The superhero looked quite sedated.

Terroctor laughed again and told Twist, "Bring them to the 'fun room'."

Twist brought them through another corridor, and brought them to some kind of… playroom.

Lily looked openwided at Doppelganger and said, "You said we were prisoners."

"I didn't," Doppelganger laughed.

He immediately got on some gaming system and started playing.

Lily shrugged and started playing herself.

**Lab**

Terroctor put about ten mechs into the Create-o-Tron. He then added AntiMonitor.

"Ywweu goowd, swer?" a mutant named Sly asked.

Terroctor laughed, but it was dark and evil this time.

"Of course, Sly…" he replied.

**OoV Shuttle**

"Terroctor, the Dark Mastermind," Price said.

Maxwell took the file and looked inside.

Terroctor was apparently 21, male (duh), a science genius, a master strategist, and a monster fanatic.

Pictures of his younger years showed a tough looking, pale, dark eyed, black haired teen writing and drawing.

Then it showed his evil discoveries: summoning, mutating, dissolving matter.

He was charged for theft, murder, and terrorism.

"Geez, he's intense," Maxwell commented.


	7. Two at Once

Chapter 7: Two at Once…

The Oov hadn't gone five meters out of the shuttle when noeL swung in with a buddy.

His friend had a body like Bane's, with four arms matching those of Ignition's. His legs were skinny dragon legs with the feet of a mothman. His head was shaped like an assassin, as in League of Assassin. Each robotic arm held a katar, crackling with electricity.

"Coward," Price muttered, pulling out an SMG.

noeL laughed and pointed at the rest of the OoV, and said, "Look who's talking. And even so, Sly's here to do something else…"

Sly blocked off the random soldiers, cutting them down.

noeL laughed again and brought out his laser sword. Before he could swing, he was shot by multiple bullets to his chestplate.

Price's gun smoked from the muzzle as he reloaded.

Maxwell took his chance and, with a furious swing, he cut noeL's mask off.

Revealing his face.

Taking the hat off.

To show a black rooster helmet.

"Leon?" Maxwell asked.

Leon snarled at Maxwell and replied, "Yeah, you dumb #%^! I can't believe it was that hard for you! Seriously, can't you try to flip noel backwards!?"

At that, he elbowed Maxwell's face and nabbed his hat. Leon ran off, leaving Sly behind.

Sly turned and ran at Claw, but he punched Sly in the face and then clawed his face over and over.

Doppelily looked at the gruesome scene and then turned to Maxwell, who was wiping the blood from his nose.

Maxwell watched as Boil and Price discussed what to do with Sly, and then asked, "My brother is against us?"

**Terroctor's Place**

Terroctor summoned two machetes and cut Professor Zoom in half. He grabbed him by the face, and Terroctor started moving in black-and-red blurs. He quickly went after Cyborg, and grabbed his face again. Terroctor dropped Cyborg and his machetes, and then his hand became a laser cannon and he fired at Clayface.

Terroctor had already gained the abilities of Bane, Professor Zoom, Cyborg, Clayface, Doomsday, Ra's al Ghul, and Raven.

One more to go.

Terroctor lifted Solomon Grundy to him.

"Soon I will be unstoppable," he whispered. "And with this last one, I will never die…"


	8. Convoy

Chapter 8: Convoy

Maxwell's face became two dots and a line when he saw the setup.

Thousands of soldiers, knights, cowboys, androids, spies, and more creatures were ready to fight Terroctor and his twisted men. They had all sorts of vehicles so they could ride over to his home, whatever it was.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Doppelily laughed and said to him, "That's it? Seriously, it's more like, woooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Boil, who was actually now sober, called to them, "Come on! We gotta get a move on!"

The OoV themselves had some juggernaut, like a giant, armored, wheeled, armed worm. It was stacked with weapons, ammunition, and sodas.

Maxwell watched all of the men go by: knights on horses, soldiers in tanks, legionaries in chariots pulled by war horses, random citizens who wanted to fight in cars holding handguns.

Doppelily sat next to him and asked, "It's crazy, right?"

He looked up and asked, "What?"

"You wanted to help people at first. Now you're waging war against some crazy overlord."

"So?"

"Point is, you're _not _helping him."

"I'll try."

Doppelily laughed as she said, "I'm sure you'll try."

**Front Line**

"Halt!" a soldier shouted at the men behind him.

They were at Terroctor's crib, and it was quite the masterpiece.

It was like a castle mixed with a fort, without windows. There were towers at random spots so soldiers could shoot at victims. The whole thing was obsidian and ruby, without a sign of any actual defense.

The whole army stopped and looked at the sight.

"Geez," a knight said, pointing into the sky, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

They all looked up to see a meteor shower.

As the army freaked out, inhuman creatures sprung from the towers and fired all sorts of weapons from their places.

Maxwell saw a ninja get hit in the head by a tomahawk and shouted, "We have to go, NOW!"

**Hey guys. Here we go with the invasion of Terroctor's place. BTW, I tried to make Terroctor and noeL on Unmasked, but they looked terrible.**


	9. The Raid

Chapter 9: The Raid

A random mutant was about to bash Maxwell's head open when Assault saved his life.

Assault took the dagger out of the mutant's back and commented, "Easier than it looks…"

Maxwell gripped his sword tightly and muttered, "I'll thank you later."

There were two grand doors in front of the fortress, and missile launchers, tanks, missile carriers, cannons, and RPGs were aimed at them.

"Ready?" Andy called. "Aim… FIRE!"

The explosions were deafening, and the doors fell of their hinges to reveal a monstrous beast.

It was similar to a hydra, but owned the heads of Atomic Skull, Chemo, and… a bird? Its tail was topped with a chainsaw, which it swished around wildly with deadly strikes.

The explosions were fired again, but the beast just tanked them.

"Fire at will!" Andy shouted.

The explosions continued, and Andy unfolded into some humvee.

"Get in!" he said to Maxwell, Doppelily, and Assault.

The three jumped in, and Andy rode in past the hydra. Andy ran over all of the mutants in their way, and Maxwell jumped each time they hit a creature.

**The Cell**

Twist saw the explosions outside and quickly opened Lily and Doppelganger's cell.

"I thought you worked for Terroctor," Lily commented.

Twist and Doppelganger laughed.

"You know how Maxwell has to change the characteristics of a creature to be good or evil?" Doppelganger asked.

"Well… yeah," Lily replied.

"Terroctor forgot to do so on me," Twist told her.

"So…"

"I'm basically Superman, but much much much much much much much much cooler."

"Oooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…"

Leon turned to them, walking casually up to them.

"You're not leaving, sis," he growled.


End file.
